A Missionary's Family Legacy
by farmergirl404
Summary: Join Rachel Henderson, a young missionary, who left everything behind in England to teach school in Cutter Gap. Will Rachel discover her own legacy of mission work, or will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

A special thanks to hmweasley for beta reading this story. Thank you for all of your wonderful help and assistance.

Author's Note: This is my first Christy story. I hope you all enjoy it. Christy has been one of my favored televison programs, since I grew up with it, and the books. You'll notice some mention of the Titanic and the sinking in this story, much like it was on the television series.

Historical Notes: William Murdoch and James Moody are historical characters. These men both served on the RMS Titanic and died alongside 1500 souls that were lost at sea the night Titanic sank.

If an engagement was broken, a woman's reputation would be ruined. In history it was never the man's fault that it was broken. Society placed blame solely on the fiancee. The fiance could then sue the family over the broken engagement. Women were often advised to be careful what they wrote to their beau's in letters.

A woman could be told she's to marry a man she didn't love. Based on the fact it's what her family wanted and she had little or no choice in the matter. Men had a huge control on women in society. Rachel agreed in this story because it was what her family desired. Eventually, couples that were arranged found love in some cases, and they became best friends.

Author's Note: You'll notice a mention of horses; but like in the Christy series Rachel ends up walking to the mission due to a previous rainfall.

* * *

 **Part 1**

 ** _April 1911_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Little did I know at the time I left my home in England that I would be embarking on a journey of a lifetime. I come from a family of three generations of God-fearing missionries. My name is Rachel Henderson, and I've left my home to start over in America._

 _Upon word from my auntie as I call her. To others, Miss Alice Henderson is my aunt and godmother. When my parents died in South Africa, I was sent to England to live with my mother's family. My story begins there at my home where they expected me to marry a man I didn't love. Even though he is a kind man, I could never marry someone I would never love. This is my story of escape from an unwanted arranged marriage and my family's legacy that led me to the Tennessee mountains in Cutter Gap._

 _So much has happened since I left my home of ten years. I was orphaned in 1902. Both of my parents were killed by the deadly disease called Typhoid. I knew that family would never have premitted me to live with Auntie Alice several years earlier. Now this was my chance, and I was not going to allow anyone to stop my dreams and the legacy to become a missionary like two other generations of my family._

 _I left my home without a word to anyone. In the dead of night, I Ieft with the help and assistance of my childhood friend James Moody. James took me to Liverpool where he still wished I would change my mind. I knew I'd most likely never return to England. He knew this goodbye was forever unless he decided to take a trip across the pond. I truly hope I'll see my old chum again one day. I can only hope and pray that my family will forgive me for the choices I've made._

 _I'm now on the train in America. The land of the free as my aunt calls it. Cutter Gap Mission is my final destination. I know this is going to be the hardest test of my life. Now it's me who's the missionary that others will be relying on for help. I only hope they'll accept me and the help that's offered them. From what Auntie's told me it's not easy. I only hope I can make the same difference my family's made with helping the poor. The people I saw my parents help were the best friends they made until their untimely deaths._

 _Rachel Henderson_

"El Paino ... Next stop El Paino," The train conductor called throughout the car.

Now this is the time where the mission and the dream my family's held for three generations.

When the train stopped and the young Rachel Henderson stepped foot off the train, the beauty that Alice Henderson described in her letters finally came to life for Rachel. The beauty of the mountains was all to surreal for this young woman.

Rachel picked up her bags and began to walk towards the telegraph office. Knowing that more than anything she needed to send word back to England. When Rachel made it to the telegraph office, she knew this was a world away from what she once knew. The world of paved streets and automobiles with drivers for the wealthy families.

"May I help you, ma'am?" Mr. Thompson said when he turned to face Rachel.

"Yes, please. I need to send a wire to Grisby," Rachel said in reply.

"Where would that be about's ma'am?" Mr. Thompson questioned, since he'd never heard of Grimsby.

"My apologies. Grimbsy, Lancashire, England," Rachel replied with a smile just like Miss Alice might have given.

Rachel turned back to the paper she had in front of her, chewing on the end of the pencil. Trying to send a wire that she knew would do more harm than good with family back home.

Rachel, finally, was able to come up with the words she dreaded giving to her family.

The words Rachel wrote read:

In America. Safe and going to help Auntie.

Rachel

"Thank you, sir," Rachel said while she handed the paper and money to the clerk.

"You're welcome," Mr. Thompson replied.

"Might I enquire where I might find a horse to rent?" Rachel asked before picking up her luggage.

"Livery, ma'am. Whereabout's you going?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Cutter Gap Mission. I'm a new employee," Rachel responded with a smile for the first time since the hard departure.

"You'd find a Mr. Pentland at the livery stable. He'd be you only way to the cove," Mr. Thompson said before shaking his head.

"Thank you," Rachel replied before walking out the door and towards the livery.

Rachel Henderson walked the distance to the livery stables. Looking around, she then realized that she hadn't a single clue as to who was this 'Mr. Pentland'. Rachel knew the shock was setting in that this was far from her home life in England.

"Excuse me, sir," Rachel Henderson said after approaching a blacksmith.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm looking for a Mr. Pentland. I was told I'd find him here," Rachel replied.

"Yes, ma'am. He'd be getting ready to leave for Cutter Gap," Mr. Smith told Rachel after pointing Mr. Pentland in her direction.

"Thank you," Rachel replied before walking over to Mr. Pentland.

"Mr. Pentland?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"May I go to Cutter Gap with you? I'm..." Rachel said before being interrupted by Mr. Pentland.

"Not again," Mr. Pentland said.

"Sir, I need to get there. My aunt is Miss Henderson," Rachel responded,

hoping she didn't sound nervous. In truth she was nervous, and it was quite evident in her tone.

"Alright. I just took a school teacher up that way not long ago," Mr. Pentland said before walking towards the exit of the livery stable.

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"Come on then," Mr. Pentland said gesturing his hand towards the valley in front of them.

The walk was longer and harder than Rachel could have ever imagined in her life. Seeing how the people lived was quite different than life was in England. This was the one chance Rachel had to make a differance. She knew this was the path she wanted. Even with the risk of her family's rath and anger with her.

When Ben Pentland made the descent to the mission property, Rachel knew this was everything her aunt had promised and more. The mission school and church building looked to her much more than her parents ever had to work with.

Being pulled from her thoughts Rachel heard her guide yell once again.

 **"HELLO, UNITED STATES MAIL!"**

Before long, Rachel saw the one person she missed more than ever start to walk rather slowly towards her. Rachel knew who it was.

"Auntie!" Rachel called as she dropped her bags and ran to Alice.

"Child, how I've missed thee," Miss Henderson said before hugging Rachel the only way her mother would have.

"And I you," Rachel said.

"Rachel, thee weren't expected until..." Miss Henderson said when she saw Mr. Pentland come to Alice with Rachel's belongings.

"Mr. Pentland. Did thee bring my sweet Rachel all this way?" Alice questioned the mail carrier.

"Yes um' that I did," Mr. Pentland replied.

"Did thee have any mail for the mission?" Miss Alice questioned the mail carrier.

"I got a letter for Miss Huddleston," Mr. Pentland informed Miss Alice, quite shocked at the likeness the two Henderson women shared in facial features.

"Would thee like to sit down at the mission for a while and rest, Mr. Pentland?" Miss Alice asked as the others as around her walked towards the mission.

"No, ma'am. I'd best be heading back. Good day ma'am," Mr. Pentland said, tipping his hat and then turning around and heading back towards El Pano.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

 **Part 2**

 _ **April 1911**_

"Rachel, how have thee been?" Alice asked once she had a moment of alone time with Rachel.

"It's been a bit harder than I ever expected to leave England," Rachel admitted as she let out a sigh at how tiring it was on her.

"Thee has traveled far, child," Alice told her niece.

"That's only part of it Auntie," Rachel told Alice as they began to walk towards the mission house.

"Come and tell me shortly. Thee must meet our school teacher and your colleague," Alice said as she guided Rachel towards the mission school.

"Of course," Rachel said when the children from the mission school stopped playing there games.

"Miss Alice who's this?" Christy Huddelston asked.

"Miss Christy Huddelston, this is my niece Rachel Henderson. She's come to us all the way from England," Alice said as the tears began to fall freely down her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Henderson," Christy said as she extended her hand to the new teacher.

"Pleasure Miss Huddelston. You must call me Rachel. Auntie has told me so much about the school and how in her last letter you came to teach here," Rachel told Christy.

"Really?" Christy asked, rather shocked that Miss Alice would even mention her to her niece.

"Yes. Now may I meet the school children?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course," Christy replied in a low tone of shock that this woman would want to start work directly upon her arrival.

"Recess is over children. Come inside," Christy called to the children, who rushed to their seats inside the one room school house,eager to meet the newest edition to the population of Cutter Gap.

With the pitter patter of bare feet, the young children and the teenagers among them took their seats. The older boys sat up straight as bricks, while the girls looked a bit taken back with the new woman who had come a great distance to teach them and her strange accent.

"Now this is Miss Alice's niece, Miss Henderson. Miss Henderson is here to co teach with me. This afternoon, she will be your teacher," Christy said as she took her seat at her desk.

"You all may call me Miss Rachel. I'd like to get to know all of you better. To do that, I feel like you should know me first," Rachel said. When she pulled out a miniature of the England flag and a map of her home country.

"Do you know what flag this country is from, anyone?" Rachel asked the class as she put the flag down on Moutie's desk.

"Pass the flag around, everyone, and see if you can tell me," Rachel said as she paced up and down the aisle to her classroom.

"We'd not be knowing, Miss Rachel. It surly ain't like no flag I'd seen 'fore," Creed Allen told Rachel.

"Well then Mister..." Rachel said, unsure of who this student was.

"Allen. Creed Allen, ma'am," Creed told his new teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Creed Allen. This flag came from England, which is where I came from," Rachel told the class who looked at her in shock and uncertainty of where England was.

"Where's England as you calls it, Miss Rachel?" Zady Spencer asked.

"And you are?" Rachel asked.

"Zady Spencer, ma'am," Zady replied.

"England is across an ocean and very far away," Rachel said as she showed the students her map of England.

"That sure seems ever so far a distance, ma'am," Rob Allen said.

"Yes, it is. Who might you be?" Rachel asked.

"Rob Allen, Miss Rachel," Rob said when he stood to answer his new teacher.

"The writer," Rachel remarked.

"Yes, ma'am. How'd you be knowing about that?" Rob asked before he sat down.

"Miss Alice told me you have a great talent, especially with the help of your lessons that Miss Christy has been given," Rachel said.

"Now I believe that I'll turn this class over to Miss Christy for the rest of the day," Rachel told the students after more questions had been asked and given on both sides of life in England and in Cutter Gap.

"Thank you, Miss Rachel," Christy said before the other young woman left the schoolhouse.

"You're more than welcome, Miss Christy," Rachel replied as she left the school house to see her aunt and cousin by marriage speaking a short distance away.

"Neil. Neil MacNeill, is that you?" Rachel asked. When she left all of priority

in the winds as she ran to greet her family.

"Rachel, is it really you lass?" Dr. MacNeill asked as a huge grin came across his face.

"Yes. It's me, Neil," Rachel replied as he gave her a grizzly bear hug.

"Excuse me, Rachel, Neil," Miss Alice said, causing them to break the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alice," Dr. MacNeill said trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"My apologies, Aunt Alice," Rachel added when she lowered her gaze.

"Perhaps thy reunion could continue inside the mission house for us." Miss Alice gestured towards the building.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Rachel responded as the trio walked inside the place Rachel was ready to call home.

"Shall we sit down and talk about what led you to these mountains?" Miss Alice asked. She pointed to the seatee and chairs near the fireplace.

"Yes, we should," Dr. MacNeill responded before taking his seat, and the other two ladies did likewise.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

 **Part 3**

 ** _April 1911_**

"Rachel, not that we're unhappy to see thee, but what led thee to us?" Miss Alice asked out of concern.

"You might as well know that I'm running from an arranged marriage. The moment Uncle Herbert heard of my intentions to become a missionary, he arranged for me to marry a man and left me with little choice in the matter," Rachel said when she let out a sigh.

"You ran from your fiance?" Dr. MacNeill asked out of concern.

"Yes, Neil, I ran from a man I don't love. Aunt Alice told me of the work she'd done here in Cutter Gap, and now here I am. Uncle Herbert knew of my desire to be a missionary, much like my parents. He hated my father for taking his sister, my mother to Africa that way and dying there. They tried to get me to hate Auntie, but I just didn't have it in me. I love you and Aunt Alice," Rachel told the family sitting with her.

"You've got some gumption there. I'll give ye that, Rachel lass," Dr. MacNeill stated.

"I take after the Henderson side of the family," Rachel responded. She eyed her aunt who simply smiled at her.

"That you do, Rachel. Now has thee contacted anyone back in England?" Miss Alice asked.

"Yes, I have. Uncle Herbert should receive the wire sometime later today," Rachel informed the others.

"Well, we must be prepared for your uncle's wrath. Do you expect that..." Miss Alice said before she stopped mid sentence, realizing they were not alone any longer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had company," Reverend Grantland said when he saw Rachel Henderson standing upon his entrance.

"David, it's no trouble. Come and meet my niece Rachel Henderson. Rachel,

this is our Reverend Grantland, the spiritual leader in our community," Miss Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Henderson," Reverend Grantland said as he extended a hand to welcome the newest addition to the staff.

"How do you do, Reverend?" Rachel asked as she accepted the brief handshake.

"David. Call me David," Reverend Grantland said as he struggled to give a firm response to this beautiful woman.

"Thank you, David. You must call me Rachel; Aunt Alice and cousin Neil do," Rachel requested.

As Dr. MacNeill and Miss Alice watched the exchange, it became a bit awkward for the two so Neil interrupted.

"Rachel lass, I must be off," Dr. MacNeill said before standing to take his leave.

"Oh, but we only just began to catch up," Rachel said as Neil had a hand on the door, ready to leave.

"I'll see you later. Perphaps a ride sometime with Miss Alice would be rather fitting," Dr. MacNeill suggested.

"Alright, goodbye," Rachel said before Neil left the mission.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

 **Part 4**

 ** _March 1912_**

A sudden banging on the mission house door rattled the windows as Ruby May Morrison became rather desperate. Especially when Zachariah Holt and Creed Allen were laughing at the poor, helpless teen at this moment.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked. She'd been overcome with the stench of a skunk.

"They gone and said it was a present for Miss Christy, Miss Rachel. It ain't funny," Ruby May yelled as Rachel covered her with a sheet.

"Miss Rachel, what ya gonna do?" Ruby May asked as

her teacher led her towards the bath tub.

"Oh, no. Please, Miss Rachel, please not a bath, I'll catch a death a chill," Ruby May begged.

"You, sit there," Rachel replied when she returned with a bucket of water and Miss Ida to help her.

"Oh, no, Miss Ida no," Ruby May screamed when the water was poured over her to try and get the stench out.

"Rachel, rround up the boys and take them to David," Miss Ida called over her shoulder.

"Of course," Rachel called out before running off to try and find her students.

"Creed Allen and Zachariah Holt, hault," Rachel said in her most authoritive tone of voice.

Both boys stopped dead in their tracks knowing that Miss Rachel meant business. They'd seen her pay a call on their parents when they both caused a bit of mischief months earlier.

"Yes, 'um," Creed Allen said when he turned to face his teacher.

"Zachariah Holt," Rachel called with the firmest voice she could muster at that given moment.

"Ah, shucks. We don't mean any harm, Miss Rachel," Zachariah told Rachel.

"I think a few chores around the mission will suit as a punishment. Didn't you all learn with Miss Christy and the garter snake you put in her bag when we were out on our nature walk last summer?" Rachel asked.

"I guess we didn't learn that well, Miss Rachel," Creed responded.

"Well then, you better start learning by cleaning the entire schoolhouse prior to services on Saturday for the next two weeks. That is, after you do your chores at home. You can forget about the drawing project I had planned for the both of you," Rachel told the two boys.

"What are we going to be doing instead?" Zacharish asked.

"White washing the outhouse on Monday after school. You may also apologize to Ruby May," Rachel told the boys of their added punishment.

"Anything else we'd be a doing, Miss Rachel?" Creed asked.

"No. I will be paying another visit to your parents to inform them of your misconduct," Rachel responded.

"Our what?" Creed asked, looking on at his teacher in confusion.

"Misbehavior, Creed. Now go home before I decide to add to that list," Rachel said before she let out a sigh.

"Rachel," Christy said when she came face-to-face with her frustrated colleague.

"Creed and Zachariah had a skunk," Rachel informed Christy as she walked forward with Christy following her.

"Is everything alright?" Christy asked when Rachel came to a stop.

"Not exactly," Rachel responded.

"What happened?" Christy asked Rachel.

"The letter I received last week from my mate has some bad news," Rachel informed Christy.

"I don't understand," Christy said.

"My mate said that my fiance is coming to America. Uncle Herbert told him where I was, and he's on his way to get me in April," Rachel replied.

"Have you told him that you want to stay here?" Christy asked.

"I've written him, and he wants me to come back to England. William said the choice was mine," Rachel told her friend.

"Do you want to go?" Christy asked.

"Well, not really. This place is where I belong. My fiance and my mate will be here in three weeks," Rachel announced.

"So that's why you have a sudden change in mood," Christy said.

"Yes. I'm torn on what to do, Christy, really I am," Rachel stated her fears, since she had her heart in two places.

"I can't imagine what type of pain that must feel like. Have you spoken to Miss Alice about this?" Christy asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Christy questioned as she saw Rachel begin to walk again.

"I want to go home, but this is also my home. I think I've become a bit attached to William through his letters," Rachel said.

"The choice is yours to make. I don't think it will be very easy," Rachel said.

"Pray, Rachel, and God will lead you to make the choice that's best for you," Christy said.

"I will,Christy. Thank you," Rachel replied. She let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be the hardest choice she'd ever have to make in her own life.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

 **Part 5**

 ** _April 1912_**

The weeks passed rather quicky. When April came, Rachel was still unsure of what she wanted to do. Live a life like her parents had as missionaries or give it up for the man who'd agreed to marry her without her initial consent. Love had grown, and now Rachel Henderson was torn about the choice she'd be forced to make when William and James arrived in America.

The latest letter Rachel had was something she feared more so. James made it clear he was coming to Cutter Gap with William and Rachel's maternal Uncle Herbert. The worry began to show on her face over the days, and it was clear that her students could sense it.

"Miss Rachel, Miss Rachel," Bessy Holcomb called as she tried to draw her teacher's attention.

"What is it, Bessy?" Rachel replied.

"It's time for lunch, ma'am," Bessy Coleburn said.

"Very well. Class go and have your lunch. Zady, may I ask a favor of you?" Rachel asked, since Christy had taken a day to herself to help with mission chores.

"Yes, 'um," Zady responded. The other students went for lunch, and she approached her teacher's desk.

"Could you fetch Miss Christy? I'm feeling rather under the weather today," Rachel informed Zady.

"Yes, um'," Zady Spencer responded.

A while later, Zady Spencer returned with Miss Christy, who was ready to take over for Rachel, who'd been dealing with some despair since the last letter came from England.

"Rachel, Zady said you were feeling poorly?" Christy asked when she saw her colleague raise her head from the desk with tears streaming down her face.

"Christy, I must go home, but I can't leave this place and all the students," Rachel remarked. Cutter Gap had become her home and the people she served her friends.

"I know exactly how you feel. Go and take a short rest. I'll help here for the rest of the day," Christy urged Rachel to leave which she did.

"If you're sure," Rachel said as she dried her tears.

"Yes, now go and rest," Christy told Rachel, who needed the time to think since every day drew closer to the time she'd be asked to leave the work she loved.

Three Days Later - 15 April 1912 - Cutter Gap Mission

"Rachel, thee seems to be feeling better," Miss Alice remarked, since she knew of Rachel's worries.

"I am, Auntie. I'm staying, and you can't get rid of me that easy. I want to have this life that my parents lived of hard work and making a difference, even ever so small, it all counts," Rachel beamed with pride at the smallest changes she'd been able to accomplish with her students.

"Thee have changed, Rachel Henderson. I do believe it has been for the better," Miss Alice remarked.

"It's remarkable what any person can learn from, say, Mrs. Spencer or even Mrs. Holcombe. Like the way Mrs. Spencer sold her quilt to provide new shoes for her children this last fall or the way Mrs. Holcombe has taught me about the herbs that help during a bout of illness. These mountains have changed me and my outlook for the better," Rachel said as she hung up a pair of trousers that belonged to the reverend on the clothes line.

"Miss Rachel, call for ya all the way from New York City," Ruby May yelled. She

came running down the mission house steps.

"I must take it then," Rachel said before taking off for the mission house.

"Hello, this is Rachel Henderson. How may I help you?" Rachel said over the phone line.

"It what?" Rachel said with shock obviously written all over her face.

"Titanic couldn't have possibly sank. You must be mistaken," Rachel said as she spoke to the employee in New York.

"Did ... did William Murdoch, James Moody, or a Herbert James make it off?" Rachel asked.

"Thank you," Rachel said before she hung up the phone with a look of great despair written all over her face.

"Rachel?" Miss Alice asked when she noted that her niece looked like a white sheet or even a ghost for that matter.

"What happened?" Reverend Grantland asked.

"The Titanic, she sank last night. There's word that everyone survived but they don't know for sure. I was just informed of this because my uncle is missing," Rachel said. The people around her looked on in shock that the ship deemed unsinkable would sink.

"Are they certain, Rachel?" Miss Alice asked.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I consider myself in mourning," Rachel informed the group as she climbed the stairs to change into total black out of respect for the dead in her family and her friends that were missing.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

 **Part 6**

 _ **May 1912** _ \- Cutter Gap Mission

Almost a month had passed since the Titanic sank, and Rachel had learned about her uncle's death. The relief and sorrow was combined since her uncle pushed her away in her mind and her fiance and best mate were alive.

"Rachel, do you know anymore?" Miss Christy asked.

"No. The only thing I do know is that William 's here," Rachel remarked when she saw her fiance come toward her, waving his hat in the air, with her best mate following close behind.

"Rachel!" William called once he and his fiancee shared a hug and tears that streamed down her face.

"I was so worried about you both," Rachel replied after their embrace had finally broken.

"We're here, Rachel. I'm so sorry about your uncle," James remarked.

"Rachel Henderson, thee should introduce us to thy guests," Miss Alice pointed out when she joined the group as a proper chaperone.

"Forgive me, Aunt Alice. This is my fiance William Murdoch and my best mate James Moody," Rachel exclaimed.

"Welcome, friends," Miss Alice remarked with an extended hand.

"Thank you, Miss Henderson. Ye have a mighty fine country here," Will replied when he took in the beauty that the mountains and valley's Cutter Gap gave.

"You're welcome. Please come and rest," Miss Alice replied before Rachel led her fiance, and James towards the mission house.

"You seem so content here, Rachel," Will noted after a few moments of rest on the porch.

"I am."

"What do you want to do with your life, lassie?" Will asked.

"I want you and the mission work," Rachel replied with tears staining her face.

"Why are you crying?" Will asked. He gave Rachel his handkerchief.

"Because I can't have both," Rachel said as she dabbed her eyes.

"I know that. We all have choices me must make, Rachel. Now it's time for you to make yours," Will replied.

"I understand."

"If you're coming back with me, I leave in two days with Mr. Moody," Will remarked with a sigh.

"Or you leave here without me," Rachel said without looking at Will.

"Aye. And that could ruin you if you and I don't wed. I won't press a lawsuit against you lass. Wagging tongues is all I need to say," Will told Rachel before he turned in for the night.

"Aunt Alice," Rachel said when she saw her aunt near the door frame.

"I know Rachel. Thee has a choice, and I would advise to you marry. You know of my own mistakes and your cousin Margaret. The choices that thee makes will affect the rest of your days," Miss Alice said before she turned in for the night.

"Goodnight, Auntie," Rachel said. Gazing up at the moon, she knew it would be a life-altering choice. The consequences were very real, especially with the life lesson Alice knew and learned after Margaret was born.

"Miz Rachel?" Ruby May asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"Are you leaving us?" the young teen asked as she joined her teacher on the porch.

"Most likely," Rachel said. She rubbed her arms when the evening breeze picked up.

"We'll miss you if you do decide to go away," Ruby May said.

"I'll miss all of you too. Now, please, Ruby May, finish your chores and go to bed," Rachel requested before Ruby May left her teacher to ponder of the choices she had to make.

The following day...

"Christy, might I have a word with you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, of course," Christy replied, looking up from her work of grading papers.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel questioned after the tears began to fall.

"Do you love him?" Christy asked.

"Yes."

"There's your answer," Christy replied.

"I'll never see Aunt Alice or Neil or any of you again," Rachel stated when

she saw the students playing in the yard in front of the mission school.

"You may never see us again as you've already said. But the point is you've made a difference, and that's what you wanted to do," Christy reassured her fellow missionary.

"You're right," Rachel replied, and she looked up to see her fiance coming

towards the school house.

"I'll let you two talk," Christy muttered under her breath before she went back to grading papers.

"Rachel," Will said as he took her hands in his.

"Yes. Will, my answer is yes," Rachel informed Will, who at that very second sported a huge grin on his face.

"I promise we can come back. I promise," Will told Rachel, who knew she'd made the right choice to come and teach in Cutter Gap.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy.

 _Epilogue ..._

 _Rachel Louise Henderson and William McMaster Murdoch were married in Cutter Gap. The couple celebrated the marriage in the midst of friends Rachel had come to serve to run from the marriage she never thought she wanted._

 _Following the wedding, Rachel said goodbye to Alice Henderson, who she would never see again. Christy Huddelston and David Grantland later married in 1914._

 _When the couple returned to England, they never heard from James Moody again. The childhood friend disappeared from Rachel's life, and it would later to come to Rachel's knowledge that he was killed in the war._

 _Twenty years after the couples had last seen each other at the mission,_ _David Grantland and his wife Christy chose a new post in Scotland. The preacher and his wife ran an orphanage where Christy became reconnected with Rachel Henderson Murdoch, who volunteered her time to teach the needy orphaned children._

 _William and Rachel were never blessed with any biological children. The children that Rachel served were enough for the couple especially after they adopted a baby girl Christy wrote them about._

 _Liberty Alice Murdoch knew of her heritage and place of birth. The mission that led her parents together._

 _David Grantland served in mission work along with preaching every Sunday in Glasgow, Scotland. Christy felt it was like a reunion of friends, since they were all together again._

 _Liberty Murdoch eventually left Scotland and returned to Cutter Gap: the place of the stories she had heard from her parents and godparents David and Christy Grantland. Liberty served alongside Henry Grantland, who was born there in 1915._

 _Liberty eventually married Henry Grantland,and they knew another generation of mission work was preserved, since the life and work they desired was to serve God and the poor._

 _Even though Will promised Rachel they could return one day to Cutter Gap they never returned._


End file.
